


With Respect

by Captain_Hazard



Series: Grim Bastards Verse [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Lot's of it, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Hazard/pseuds/Captain_Hazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this a compilation of all the times Torran's children were conceived. Not the most appealing summary but I couldn't think of anything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Respect

Brienne wasn't sure how it started but she was sharing a drink with her fellow Stormlander and speaking of their respective homes. Rebekah asked her to sit on her bed so they wouldn't have to raise their voices to hear one another if she sat in a chair across the room. She also said that her feet were hurting so Brienne obliged.

“My fathers wife was old enough to nearly be his daughter and she bore him two sons after many miscarriages,” Rebekah said with a hint of sadness. “My brothers didn't live for long and she died after she birthed my brother Orus.”

“I'm sorry,” Brienne murmured before taking another sip of her wine. In her near twenty seven years of life she hadn't drank this much, but her princess had requested that she take sometime off and enjoy herself for a day or so.

“Thank you,” Rebekah sipped at her water, “And what of you lady Brienne, have you any siblings?”

“None that are living. My brother, Galladon, drowned when he was eight and I was three. When I was five, my sisters, twins, died in the cradle. I was my fathers heir for a long time but the men who wanted my hand were not worthy in my eyes. I abdicated my right to Evenfall Hall and the lordship of Tarth. My cousin, Ser Brenton, will take over when my father dies. He's a good man if a bit...eccentric.”

Rebekah looked curious but thankfully didn't ask. The least ridiculous story that Brienne could tell about her cousin was the fact that he tried to catch a whale with nothing but a fishing net.

“To our siblings,” Rebekah raised her glass. “Hopefully they are at peace on the other side.”

Brienne touched her glass with Rebekah's and took a drink. The wine was getting to her but she noticed that Rebekah looked at her in the way that she looked at her lovers and others that she desired. Brienne tried her best not to blush under her gaze.

“And how is your babe?” Brienne said with a clearing of her throat.

“Oh, Morgan is mostly well behaved but there are days that he likes to dance on my bladder or put pressure on my ribs,” Rebekah grimaced and Brienne didn't bother to ask why she was so sure that it was a boy. Rebekah scooted closer to her after she placed her glass on the side table. “Have you given any thoughts to having a babe, my lady?”

She had placed a hand on one of Brienne's shoulders and began to rub soothing circles with her thumb.

Of course, the idea of motherhood did cross her mind once or twice but no man was willing to have her as a wife with the way she was. They thought her too man like, with her arms bulging with muscle and her legs toned from calf to thigh. Not to mention that her abdomen was chiseled while some of them had grown fat even as young man.

The number of hands she had to break after they grabbed her arse probably meant that it was considered nice as well but she figured those men thought they were being funny and did it to irritate her. Her skills with a sword was also another factor but her looks and will power were something they could not get over.

“I've made you tense,” Another hand gripped the other should and now they were being massaged. Rebekah leaned in and whispered in her left ear. “You're no good to anyone like this, all stiff and such. Allow me to remedy the situation.”

“That's not -” A moan escaped her lips when Rebekah applied the right amount of pressure to her left shoulder blade. She had mentioned earlier that it had been bothering her after she took a nasty tumble during a sparring session.

“Hmm what a lovely sound you make,” Rebekah cooed in her ear and this time she did blush but stayed in her seat. “Let's see if I can get you to make more. Stop me if you wish.” The hand on her shoulder blade remained but the other one moved down to cup her breast through her tunic. Brienne would have jerked away had it been anyone else but she relished in the touch.

“Is this the wine or me?” She mumbled after a moment and gasped when her nipple was pinched. Rebekah's hand had found its way under her shirt.

“Who says it cannot be both?” Rebekah nibbled on her ear lobe. Brienne moaned holtly and sucked in a breath when she felt the hand under her shirt trail down towards her waist. “Do you want me to stop?” She managed to get behind Brienne as she said this.

No! The part of her mind that was ruled by lust wanted to shout but her rational mind told her to do so.

“Rebekah, your babe,” Brienne panted as the hand was now in her pants and under her small clothes. She could feel the other woman's belly against her lower back.

“Don't move so suddenly or jerk too much and you'll be fine,” Brienne's eyes crossed when her friends hand touched the sensitive flesh that was her pearl. She had done this many times herself, but no other had even tried to do such a thing. The only man she had ever lain with was just as inexperienced as she was and didn't bother to make sure that she finished as well.

“Ah,” Two fingers slipped inside of her while a thumb continued to touch her clit.

“Oh you are gushing,” Rebekah purred when she felt Brienne's wetness. “How I wish I had a cock, I'd make you feel so good.”

“Y-you al-already ar-are!” Brienne stuttered out, hips grinding against Rebekah's hand. Her climax was coming soon. When it finally hit her, her body seized up and her mouth opened in a silent scream. She panted and shivered in pleasure before she flopped further onto the bed when she came down from her high. Her skin was flushed and she had a glazed look in her eye. She could hear Rebekah suck on her fingers and sigh happily.

“Well, what have we here?”

She looked up to see Prince Torran and his wife Princess Nymeria. The smirks on their faces were the only warning she got as they approached the bed.

* * *

 

Brienne was in heaven or something akin to it. A mouth latched onto her breast, another on her sex and the look of want sent her way. The latter belonged to prince Torran who stood behind his wife, thrusting into her. His wife moaned against her cunt and she moaned in turn.

“When Torran comes in his wife, you get his cock next,” She remembered Rebekah's words from when this first started. She was still on the bed, on her knees facing the prince, his wife between them on all fours. Rebekah sucked on her breast and played with herself. This was the most sex that Brienne had ever experienced in her life and she was to receive more in time.

Prince Torran grunted and his whole body shuddered before he stilled. His wife still lapped at her cunt even through the orgasm she had. Torran took a step back and stepped around the bed. Brienne glanced down at his cock, hard and shiny from his wife's slick juices. She licked her lips.

“Are you ready my lady?” His smirk was small in comparison to the one he had one when he entered here. He reached out to touch the breast that wasn't occupied when a voice rang out from the adjoining room. Brienne shot the door a horrified stare.

“Rebekah? Are you in there?” The door opened and her Princess entered. “I am looking for Brienne – Oh!” Lady Sansa covered her eyes with a hand and her face turned as red as her hair. Brienne turned red too and looked for something to cover herself with. Where the hell had her clothes gone? She settled on one of the sheets in the vicinity.

“That's why you need to knock, Sansa.” Torran said with affection but with a sternness as well.

“I will take my leave,” Lady Sansa squeaked and bumped into a wall when she tried to exit the room. Brienne had gotten out of the bed and started to leave as well.

“Brienne -” Rebekah reached for her.

“My lady needs me,” She grumbled and slammed the door behind her when she and Sansa were out.

* * *

 

  
Brienne had avoided the three she shared a bed with for two days now. She couldn't even look her lady in the eye. Her princess had only come to check up on her and ask her if she wanted to have lunch together. She apologized for interrupting them but Brienne had promised her that it was no problem.

Only it was because now things were awkward, mainly because Brienne had made them so.

“Brienne,” A voice said to her from behind a pillar. On instinct she spun around and tried to strike where this person was. A hand caught her strike deftly and pulled her forward. An arm wrapped around her waist and in the dim light of the corridor, grey eyes stared back at her.

“Prince Torran,” She breathed and tried to wriggle out of his hold but he held firmly. Sapphire blue and steel grey stared at on another with respect before lust started to take over. She shouldn't be feeling this way about her mistresses brother, but that day was still fresh in her mind and they still had business to attend to.

“I believe I owe you something.” He whispered before pressing a kiss to her lips. She returned the kiss, a hand reached up to hold her lovers head. Her mouth opened and his tongue found her. During the kiss, she started rubbing herself against him and she felt his cock when he pressed himself against her.

“I promised to make you come five times,” He growled into her neck, thrusting his pelvis against hers. She moaned at the friction, feeling herself get wet. “But you left before I could even make you come once. I will keep my promise if you let me.”

She stared at him, for a moment and weighed the pros and cons of what to do. She nodded her head after a minute or so and Torran grinned slightly.

“Your room or mine?”

“Mine,” She growled, pushing him away and taking one of his hands. She dragged him away and thanked the gods that her watch was done for the day.

“Someone's eager,” His laughed echoed in her ear.

I'll show you how eager I am my prince, just you wait.

* * *

 

She hadn't even finished barring the door before her trousers were pulled down and she felt his tongue on her sex. She gasped in surprise, using the door to help her maintain some balance and stuck her arse out. A finger played with her clit while he tongued her core and her eyes started to cross again when that finger slipped inside of her.

She let out a gasp of indignation when she felt one of her cheeks moved to the side and that glorious tongue was on her other hole. He pulled away when she started growling.

“Too much?” His words were slightly mischievous but when she turned to glare at him, he seemed slightly contrite.

“Ask me before you do that again,” She barked at him and he nodded before placing a kiss on her arse.

“My apologies my lady,” He dived towards her cunt and lapped at it with gusto. She knew that he liked to incorporate such things when he had sex but Brienne wasn't overly comfortable with such things. She would be lying if she said that she hadn't gotten wetter when Rebekah and Nymeria described the things he did with that hole as they played with both of hers. She wasn't able to respond at the time because Torran's cock had been in her mouth and she was busy making him finish.

She shuddered when her climax hit her and she felt him pull away.

“That's one down.” He murmured, still playing with her dripping sex. She could hear the smile in his voice as she placed her head against the door. “Shame you weren't louder, I wanted everyone to hear your cries of passion. I suppose I'll just have to work harder.”

* * *

 

“One more Brienne, come on love, one more.” Torran encouraged her in between grunts. “Just one more.”

And this will be the third time you've finished inside of me, Brienne thought, thrusting her hips back. She didn't count the time he finished in her mouth after the first time his seed splashed inside of her cunt, other wise it would have been four.

The grip on her hips lessened and she felt herself being pulled back. His hands were now on her tits and his thrusts were more erratic. She turned her head in time for her walls to convulse around him and gave him a kiss. She shrieked into his mouth and he groaned into hers. She could feel his seed, so warm and wet and sticky fill her just like the other times. He helped her down from her orgasm and they both collapsed on to the bed.

He held her close and his cock started to deflate while inside her.

“I wish that fool was here to see you now. So he could see what a well fucked woman looks like.”

He was speaking of Eryk, the stable boy that she had lain with when she was younger. She had mentioned him when Torran had decided to torture her with denial of her  orgasm. He wouldn't fuck her like she wanted until he knew the whole story.

“We both were young, we didn't know what we were doing.” She felt him kiss her temple.

“Had it been me, you would have known pleasure,” She moaned when he nibbled on her ear.

“I doubt that you were this talented when you first had sex,” She shot back and felt him shake with silent laughter.

“At first? No, I was terrible but I am a fast learner.” He kissed her temple again. “Try to get some rest love, the girls will be upset with me for not bringing them here. You'll have to make it up to them.”

“Me?” She turned her head slightly. “Why me?”

“My punishment will be to watch but not join. You'll be on your own when they decide to have their way with you.” He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and curled his body to fit around hers. One hand was between her legs and the other covered her breasts.

She felt sleep call to her and she drifted off. If she wasn't so tired, she would have reminded herself to get some moon tea early in the morning. As it was, she forgot all about it.

* * *

 

  
She wished that her son was not born in this weather and that his father was here to see him. See how strong he was, even in times like these. Already Endrew had grown close to his siblings, Morgan and Myria. One would lead the new cadet branch of house Martell, the other would hopefully become a strong warrior and protector of their family. Brienne would certainly help train him or anyone that wished to be trained really.

But this blasted winter needed to end, the world needed to made right again. She couldn't despair, not entirely at least, when she looked down at her son. She had named him after her uncle, one who had mentored her at first when she was a young girl. He had died of a fever and she and her father both felt his loss heavily.

His last name would be Galladon, after her brother. She had taken inspiration from Rebekah, who had insisted on Morgan having the name Wolfstorm. While Brienne had no problems with bastards, her son would not be stuck with the expectation of one. She would make sure that he grew in to a fine warrior and raised him with a lords courtesies. He would probably never be the lord of his own castle but a a good match could be made.

It was silly really, they needed to win first and the Targaryen's had to be firmly placed in leadership role they had barely attained. But, as silly as it was, Brienne couldn't help but hope or rather, place hope, in a future for her son.

Endrew gurgled and grasped for her finger. She smiled and let him take it.

“A strong grip,” She murmured in approval. “That's good, you'll need it if you wish to swing a weapon properly. What shall I teach you first hmm? The fist? The sword? Whatever you wish, I will teach or find someone to teach you. You will be the greatest knight that ever lived. Ser Endrew Galladon, descendant of Ser Duncan the Tall.”


End file.
